Kai's predicament
by freezedrive
Summary: kai meets urd and saves her life when she offers a wish kai accedentally wishes to be a girl unfortunately his or HER wish is granted
1. prolougue

Hello I own Beyblade

Kai: "no you don't"

Me: Darn I thought I could fool everybody

Kai's predicament Prologue

Kai was walking to the hotel his team the blade breakers. When he saw a Woman lying in an ally the woman was bruised badly and she had cuts and scrapes all over. She was groaning and moaning rather loudly. Seeing that the woman needed medical attention he went to pick her up and carry her to the hospital when he noticed something on her shoulder. It looked something between a bat and a leech so he got it off of her. As soon as Kai removed the leech/bat it attacked him so he killed it with Dranzer's flying gig attack. The leech screeched in pain before burning up. Kai turned to the woman.

Woman: "the leech demon where is it?"

Kai: "oh you mean that leech/bat? I killed it already"

Woman: "you saved my life!" she said "I am the goddess Urd for saving my life you get one wish and this wish cannot be taken back." She said.

Kai started thinking 'hmmmmm, what should I wish for'. Then he thought 'I wonder what it would be like to be female'

Urd"You want to be a girl no problem".

Kai: "No Wait!"

But it was too late Urd had left and Kai looked at him err herself. "I'd better tell the others about this" then she started to walk back to the hotel her team was staying at.


	2. Chapter 1

Kai's predicament Chapter 1

At the hotel the blade breakers were staying the blade breakers were doing their everyday stuff. Kenny was on the computer. Tyson and Ray were practicing Beyblading. And max was watching.

Tyson: "I've got you now ray"

Ray: "Not by a long shot Tyson"

Max: "Aw come on somebody win already"

Tyson: "Gladly, Galaxy Storm!"

And Tyson activated dragoon galaxy's greatest attack and rays beyblade was knocked towards the door to the hotel room. Just then kai opened the door and got hit on the head hard.

"KAI!" everybody rushed towards kai "Kai…You … okay Pal?" "Yeah I'm fine but why are you all staring at me like that" everybody just stared at Kai. He had shrunk a bit his clothes didn't fit, he had longer eyelashes, he had breasts, and he had the recognizable curves of the female body. "Kai you're a girl?" "Kenny shouted" "yeah I saved this goddess and she read my mind about wondering what it would be like to be female" "and turned you into a girl right" said max

"That's right" said kai. After that everybody went about as usual. When it was time for bed…..

"Why can't I sleep here?" exclaimed kai. "Because you're a girl and we don't want to be perverts" everybody else yelled. "Go sleep with Hillary" so she went into the next room. Hillary was watching TV in the two bed suite. When Hillary opened the door she saw kai and said" are you another one of kai's fans?"

"No I'm Kai" and he released his bit-beast Dranzer to prove it. "Kai?" You're a girl!" "Yeah" then she explained how she got like she did. "Wow that's astounding" "yeah" after that they talked about Beyblading and then went to bed.

The next morning when everybody went down to breakfast….

"Slow down Tyson" Tyson was gobbling down food like a human vacuum cleaner (as usual) and the bill was enormous. When kai tried to pay it off there was one problem…

"Sorry miss but the kai in our registry is male not female" said the waiter

"But I am kai" kai yelled

"Sorry but your ID and debit card are invalid"

"Kai don't you have some cash on you" inquired Tyson

"Unfortunately no and you cost way too much money with that apatite of yours Tyson"

"Well if you don't have any money we will have to make you work for the food" said the waiter

"Crud" everybody exclaimed

After they had finished the dishes Tyson and kai went to train.

After running 10 miles…

"Whew what a training session" said Tyson.

"I'll pant say wheeze" said kai

"Are you okay kai" said Tyson worriedly.

"Just Cough a little

Wheeze tired" said kai. A little tired was an understatement she was sweating like a wet dog and was having hard time breathing. "I think that wish made you a little out of shape old buddy".

"No I don't think so"

"Then lets beyblade"

"All right"

So the game was on

"3...2...1... let it rip"

Both launched their beyblade and they started clashing. As soon as they started clashing kai started to have even bigger problems breathing she was clutching her stomach in pain and she was having a hard time controlling Dranzer.

"You okay kai we can stop" offered Tyson

"No chokecoughwheeze wheeze "she said

"Then I have no choice but to end this, Galaxy Storm!"

Dranzer was thrown to a tree and stopped spinning and kai fainted from fatigue.

"Kai" Tyson yelled ran and caught her. He looked at her and she was sweating even harder and she was coughing, panting, and wheezing really hard.

Tyson being the one not smart enough to go to the hospital carried her to the hotel

When kai woke up she was in the hotel room bed.

"What cough happened?" she asked weakly still sweating

"You fainted from fatigue"

"How'dpant you wheeze get me cough up here" asked kai.

"Um…err I called the ambulance from the nearest payphone". Said Tyson nervously.

"That's not true" yelled Hillary.

"We saw you carrying kai like in one of those romance movies" said Hillary hyperactively.

At those words kai and Tyson blushed a shade of red darker than her Dranzer.

When she tried to get up the pain in her stomach force her back down

The hotels personal doctor came in.

"Excuse me but I have diagnosed the patient with a rare disease called the 'blade virus', this virus causes fatigue, hard breathing from normal exercise and Beyblading too long"

"Oh crud" said kai

"Well then the cure will cost 10,000 dollars" "whaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"That's outrageous and I don't have that kind of money (not anymore anyway.)"

"Well that's too bad most patients like this never survived because you die in two weeks and the only other cure is if he/she is kissed by their true love" said the doctor. O.O

"That's sooooo cheesy!" everybody but the doctor yelled.

"Well it's true"

"Crap"

"Well here is a temporary cure to keep your condition at bay take one every hour.

"Thanks" she said weakly

In the next chapter I am going to have Max save kai from Boris


	3. Chapter 2

Kai's predicament chapter 2

The next day after Kai got out they started out the same way….

Tyson was gobbling up food like a vacuum again but this time they took him to the complimentary breakfast that was free so they didn't have to wash dishes again.

"I think I forgot something"

Then she started coughing and wheezing

"Oh yeah cough my medicine" she took it finished her breakfast and went to research a cure for her disease and reverse her wish. She hadn't found a cure for her disease but all he found on Urd was that she was a goddess and unless another goddess owed her life she would stay a girl forever. On her way back she ran into Boris. "Another one of Kai's fan girls I presume" he said

not wanting to have trouble with him he said "like yeah he is the hottest hunk ever" in the most fan girl like fashion she could achieve unfortunately and really unluckily coincidently Dranzer decided to come out.

"Oh crud" Kai said

"Kai!"

"Yes and I'm leaving"

Kai tried to run away but she got caught by his men

"No you're not because I am going to put you into my new master plan" Boris chuckled evilly. Then they grabbed Dranzer's blade and he went back into the blade. Just then Kai managed to break free grab Dranzer and Run! And she was running with Boris and his men in hot pursuit. But then her virus kicked in causing her to fall down and lie there clutching her stomach thanks to the fatigue and she was having breathing problems. Right now she was about to take her medicine when the men grabbed her making her drop the medicine in the dirt. "Ha ha ha with your new appearance I will make it look like I trained you to be a powerful blader and I will rule Beyblading" just then the men got punched in the back by Max and he caught Kai before she hit the ground and Boris said "you will not interfere with my plans"

"You sure" said Max he took his Draciel and used the bit beast to knock Boris to the next town.

"Max" was the last word Kai said before passing out.

"Kai why did you forget to take the medicine" exclaimed max and since the men were recovering him she carried to the hotel.

On the way there people just stared at max saying stuff about a how sweet he was and stuff.

When he got to the hotel room he woke up Kai who could barley breathe thanks to the disease.

"Help wheeze me" Kai said

"Here take it"

Max gave Kai her medicine and she went back to normal.

"Hey max did Kai faint again?" asked Kenny

"Uh huh"

"You carried her here that's so sweet" said all the adult women thinking Kai was a normal girl

At those words max blushed

"Hey I was just doing her a favor"

Yelled max.

Just then Max's mother and Kai's grandpa appeared and Kai came out of the elevator

Kai's grandfather said "my boy has become a cross-dresser?" and he went into Kai's shirt thinking it was a pillow or something and when he found out she really was a girl Kai took out Dranzer and put her grandfather on well done "that's what you get you old pervert" Kai said as her grandfather was still on fire. "I truly apologize granddaughter" "don't call me that I'm still a boy on the inside" she said giving such a glare that could send Boris wetting his pants. And he literally set fire to Max's mom by accident "I've heard fire in the eyes but this is ridiculous" Max's mom said wile putting the fire on her sleeve out.

"Why are you two here anyway" asked Kai

"Because the news crew caught the whole incident with Urd and Boris" "my baby boy has a girlfriend" Max's mom gushed and then got soaked by Max's Draciel "She is not my girlfriend" max yelled blushing magma red

"Kai has a disease causing her to faint from normal activities and balding if she doesn't take her medicine every hour"

"Awww" said both parents because they wanted their children to get engaged

"Well then I will buy the permanent cure" said Kai's grandfather just the Boris stole the only cure to the virus and was announced on the news

"Crud" said Kai in her usual cool attitude

"So now the virus makes it so a beginner could defeat you?"

"Uh huh but only dif I don't take my medicine" she said

"Okay then lets see its been an hour since you last taken your medicine"

"Alright then I challenge you max I bet I could win even with this virus"

"I'm not so sure" said max

"Wimp"

"Uh huh"

"Shorty"

"Uh huh"

"Baby"

"You're on"

They set the battle in Max's mom's lab because she wanted to study the effects of the blade virus because nobody has done it before.

"3...2...1...let it rip" the battle started and just like the battle with Tyson she clutched her stomach in pain and started having hard problems breathing.

"Stop the battle" yelled Max's mother because she didn't want Kai to get hurt

"No pantwheeze way!" yelled Kai and mustering the last her strength she yelled "flying gig" and threw Draciel out of the dish.

"Whoa she had a huuuge disadvantage and still won" Max's mom exclaimed

"I'm still betterrrrrrrr…" then she fell over from fatigue and would have broken something if max didn't catch her again.

"Thanks max" she said weakly before passing out.

"Oh my baby's so heroic" that got her soaked again by Max's Draciel

"Mom please don't embarrass me and don't you have a report to do?" he asked?

"Oh yeah I forgot" then she went to file her report.

Kai: why am I getting saved!

Freeze drive: because I like you being the damsel in distress and I am going to make you fall in love with somebody

Kai: you wouldn't

Freeezedrive: I can and I will because I am the author of this fan fiction bwuhahahahahahahahahaha

Ray: hey Kai

Kai: hi ray my love… hey!

Freeezedrive: bwuhahahahahahahahahaha

In the next chapter I am going to have ray save Kai from Kai's rival if anybody knows if he has a rival in the show please let me know by reviewing


	4. Chapter 3

Kai's predicament chapter 3

Now after Kai passed out again they put her in Hillary's room he second bed

"What? What happened" she asked

"You passed out again" said Hillary"

"Oh" she said understanding

So they went down to an all you can eat buffet for lunch because if they went to a normal restaurant they would be broke

"Tyson slow down you're going too fast you're going to eat the entire buffet if this keeps up!" yelled Kenny

So they decided to leave after tying up Tyson and dragging him back to the hotel

"So now we have a problem granddaughter" said Kai's grandfather

"Why is that?" asked Kai

"Every one of your enemies is going to be after you once news spreads about your condition"

And as if on cue Boris came with Brooklyn

"Kai you shall join me to rule Beyblading"

"See my point?" Kai's grandfather said

Kai took her medicine and used Dranzer

"flying gig" and Boris was running around like crazy yelling "hot hot hot put it out" like crazy so Max put out the fire with Draciel and Tyson dried him off with dragoons galaxy storm attack and last but not least ray sent Boris flying with Drigger

Then Kai suddenly got hit with a dart from Brooklyn

"Ugh what was in that dart?" she said dizzily because she felt funny

"That dart increases the condition you're in and makes it incurable for 24 hours"

"Oh no" Kai said alarmed

"Oh yes now Kai I challenge you to a Beyblading match"

"Fine I'm going to beat you weakened making you look like a wimp"

And they released their blades Kai started to sweat immediately and she could barely breathe "oh pant no wheeze he cough was right" and Kai fainted but Brooklyn caught her and started to run away "hey he's kidnapping her" yelled Tyson. Kai woke up but she was too weak to fight in a match but she felt she could walk a bit so she managed to escape Brooklyn barely and run so now they were pretty far from the hotel or the police so not much hope for Kai escaping and she was cornered by Brooklyn and she fell backwards from fatigue when strong arms caught her and she found it was ray this time (she blushed) and ray was mad at Brooklyn and when they did a beybattle ray won "I'll be back for you" and with that Brooklyn ran. "Thanks pant now lets wheeze get back to the cough hotel" she said weakly and then Kai clutched her heart in pain started to stumble around. Then she leaned against a tree and slumped down panting heavily. She then lied on the ground clutching her heart choking on air, panting like no tomorrow, and coughing uncontrollably. "The pain make it stop ray please make it stop" Ray saw this in horror and he picked her up bridal style and ran towards the nearest hospital.

"Her condition is critical she can't survive much longer she needs the antidote to survive" so ray went and beat up Boris for the antidote it was in a serene so they injected it in her. As soon as they did Kai's breathing slowed down until she wasn't panting anymore.

"Thanks" was all Kai said before they went back to the hotel

Now Kai was still a little weak so ray let her lean on him and take his arm to keep balance causing a blush to perminate on her and ray's cheeks and people to say what a player she was because they saw her with Max and Tyson two days ago

"Ugh oh man do I feel dizzy" said Kai on the way to the hotel and then she and ray came by Hillary and Tyson making out and flirting with each other. The image was so surprising that Kai's only response was to faint. "Um Kai, Kai, Kai?"

When Tyson and Hillary realized they were being watched they went redder than the hottest volcano. "You didn't see anything!" they yelled "we didn't see anything" yelled back ray. After that ray carried Kai back to the hotel bridal style and she woke up on the way back. "Ugh don't tell me I fainted again" she said, "yes you did" said ray. "Let me down" (she blushed) she demanded hesitantly because she had a slight desire to stay in his arms. And as soon as she was let down she fell backwards into ray (she blushed) "how many fingers am I holding up?" ray asked "which one of you?" she asked dizzily and passed out again "never mind" said ray and he carried Kai to the hotel bridal style again but not without seeing Max and the female blader of the all-stars team flirting then making out. "…" and he just moved on along and then he found Kenny making out with his computer "okay that was waaaaaaaay too much information" said ray and he finally made it back to the hotel and put Kai in her bed giving her the medicine to keep her breathing well.

So Kai was still dizzy when she woke up and she found she couldn't focus enough to move off the bed and when she could she stumbled around trying to get downstairs then she leaned against the wall for balance then she got to the elevator and when the door opened she nearly fell over when ray caught her (she blushed). "Kai are you okay" "yeah I'm fine" she said in her normal cold attitude. Ray put his hand over Kai's forehead "Kai you're burning up" ray said "I said I'm fine ray now lets get some dinner before Tyson eats it all" she said and they went down to dinner. But as usual Tyson ate everything in sight inside the buffet.

Kai as usual didn't eat much which was bad for her fever

"Kai you have to eat something" said Ray

"No I don't have to and don't want to" said Kai

So they finished dinner and went to do some evening training. Kai may not have been captain anymore but she made them do extra training because of the days they missed.

Tyson practiced with Max and ray against Kai

As soon as the bladders released their blades Kai started to cough and when their blades clashed she started to wheeze and clutch her heart in pain.

"Kai stop you forgot about your condition and you have a fever" and then Kai said "no way!" and she sent Drigger flying in one attack. "See nothing's wroooooooong" and she passed out coughing and wheezing like no tomorrow. Ray caught her before she hit the ground.

When she awoke she found that her head was against something cold. And she found it was an ice pack. She tried to move but this time she was too weak to move. "What happened?" she asked weakly

"you fainted again and since the 24 hours are over you can be cured again but there is some bad news you have been infected with a virus and this one will make you very weak and kill you and there is no cure for it except if you get one from a goddess but that is near impossible" said the doctor.

"Maybe I can help" said a kind voice

"I am first class goddess Belldandy and I normally don't give cures but this is critical" she than put her hand over Kai and she started to glow. When it faded Kai felt like she could run over Mount Everest "I cannot cure the other disease because your form was different when you caught it" "when I was a boy!" she realized "can you change me back?" "No, unfortunately you have a contract to break it you need to get permission from the goddess you made it with" she explained "stupid Urd when I-""wait did you say Urd! She's my sister and she just got kidnapped by some guy called Boris who had this energy disrupter canceling out her powers and weakened mine to where I can only do one spell every ten minutes before I pass ouuuuuuuuuut-" and she fell into Kenny's arms (he blushed) "I can jump start her" said Kenny "hold on" and he pulled a jumper wire out of nowhere and zapped her "whoa what happened oh yeah now I remember" "here is a tracker program to track down my sister" and she zapped Dizzi and Dizzi said "40 degrees to the west y'all"

End chapter three

The next chapter is the last chapter sooooo this is your last chance to give suggestions y'all…..


	5. Chapter 4

Kai's predicament chapter 4

The gang had started to get on the trail of Boris who had defiled the gods literally by kidnapping one.

Kai was not doing too well she had started to pant and wheeze and the fatigue started to affect her hormones and right now the closest boy was Tyson unfortunately. Right now she was unconsciously drawing imaginary circles on his shirt and Tyson blushed. "kai are you okay?" and then she said "yes Tyson i'm fine but you would make me even better" and Tyson said "kai snap out of it" and kai came to her senses before passing out right in his arms. "Guys something's wrong with kai" and they woke her up with water. "What? What happened?" "your fatigue is starting to affect you hormones" "what the &$&&&$$!" she yelled dumbfounded "yes for that is the second effect of the disease for every boy you have a connection to you will go and flirt with them unconsciously" "oh and because of me your cure won't work and your condition is accelerated" "great just what I need" "relax you'll be a boy again soon" said max getting next to kai (if you are wondering they are walking thought the streets) just then her condition kicked in causing her to go into flirt-mode again "max how do you get such purrrfect skin and you have such a cute face" she said in a trance "kai snap out of it" said a blushing max and kai fell unconscious for the second time but fell into Max's arms and max carried her until she woke up "I did it again didn't I" she said "yep can you walk?" "Yes"

When she walked ahead she ran into ray and her hormones went crazy she couldn't focus on anything but ray and found herself trying to keep them under control and put so much of a strain that she passed out and ray caught her

When she woke up she couldn't hold it back anymore, she kissed ray passionately and ray didn't protest and melted right into it. After a few minutes it ended and everyone behind him said "whoa mamma" including bell dandy "that only happens when you have a crush on someone and judging by it you've had it for at least a week" and kai blushed so red you'd think that an a commercial of fruit gushers were shooting. "this just served as a release valve for you're desire" belldandy stated "and the longer you are near him the more it will affect your judgment" "#$$$$$$$$$$$&$$$$$!$#$#$#$#!" kai sweared so many bad words that belldandy fainted from the impurity and fell into Kenny's arms. "Hey a god fainted from Kai's rudeness you owe me a milkshake." "Hardy har har guys" said kai and she woke belldandy up with some cold water "oh my good lord that was the vilest words I have ever heard.

"Humph"

Then after that they came to the building witch Urd was being held.

"This is it guys"

Now while they were walking through the base kai was having second thoughts about becoming a boy again.

When they reached the main room they expected Boris to be waiting for them but all they saw was beaten up guards and Urd struggling to stand up with a launcher and beyblade in her hands "I huff decided to pant let myself out wheeze" said Urd suffering fatigue "uuuuuugh" and she fainted panting.

They managed to find the limiter and destroy it giving Urd and belldandy their strength back

"Now then I thinks it's about time you changed me back" said kai

"Fine "then Urd snapped her fingers and kai was a boy again. "And now I shall cure you of your disease" said belldandy and she put her hand on kai and a bat-like thing came out but this time it evaporated.

"Thanks" he said sadly and belldandy and Urd saw him glance at ray longingly so they decided to change him back to a girl

"We know you like him so we turned you into a girl to help deal with it but this time you have the same amount of strength as when you were a boy and this it's permanent"

This overjoyed kai but she wouldn't show it instead she walked right over to ray and kissed him on the lips.

"Kai I thought you were going back to being a guy," "I did but I decided that being a girl better suits me to date you and this time no disease" "really?" "Yep" said kai "now we have to break the news to everybody"

"Wheat?" yelled everybody

"You're going to stay a girl forever?" "Yup and I am going to start dating ray here"

"Yes I finally don't have to worry about and heir after kai dies"

Kai and ray blushed crimson when they heard that.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ray and kai are dating. They are now 18 and are planning a wedding. The others are still Beyblading and Tyson's still the world champ. Tyson is now dating Hillary they still have arguments but overall they still love each other. Max is going out with Suzie. And that is all folks.


End file.
